Behind Closed Doors
by MelLawliet1031
Summary: Light has been released from the handcuffs due to the 13 day rule, however he was never allowed to touch the Death Note, so he has no memories. All has been well, but things are about to change. And what of the things that Light has been feeling? The calm before the storm has come to an end. WARNING LightxL, violence, swearing, torture, and unexpected surprises. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight at the task force headquarters and everyone had left for the day. Except for L. But, as with many situations that the detective was presented with, he made the best of it. He glanced at the clock and, after a moment of consideration, opted to take a break. He set his coffee down, unfolded himself from the chair, and left the room.

Light was walking towards Misa's house when it began to rain. 'Damn it... I forgot my jacket at headquarters.' He sighed and turned back towards headquarters to retrieve his missing garment. Upon his arrival, it began to pour. Light had to shield his eyes as he hurried inside. Once inside, he quickly recalled that he had left his jacket on the back of his chair. As he walked to the main investigation room, he heard an odd sound. Light followed the sound to a room that he had never been in before. On the other side of the slightly ajar door he heard music. 'L is... listening to music? Classical music?' Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he quietly entered the room. He was very surprised with what he saw. L was sitting normaly. If that wasn't weird enough, he was doing so while playing a grand piano. His hands glided easily over the keys and he looked more relaxed than Light had ever seen him. Mesmerized by the music, Light stepped forward so he was right behind the detective. Before Light knew what he was doing, he rested his hand on L's shoulder. The music stopped. "Light-kun?" Light jerked his hand away, realizing what he had done. "S-sorry, I just came to get my jacket..." L suddenly stood up and walked out up the room. Light quickened his pace to catch up. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." L stopped and turned around. "No worries, Light-kun." He quickly turned back around, but Light didn't miss the faint blush that had worked it's way onto the detective's face. They entered the main investigation room and L spoke: "This is where your jacket is, correct?" "Yeah... Thanks." L picked Light's jacket up off of the chair and handed it to him. Their fingers brushed, causing Light to jump slightly. "Are you okay, Light-kun?" Light pulled his jacket on and mumbled a "Yes." and turned away to walk out. "Light-kun, before you go..." He felt L grab his hand from behind, making him jump once more. "...Are you sure you are alright?" Light turned back around to face L and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. What did you want?" L didn't let go of Light's hand. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get some cake with me." He glanced at the kitchen. The smile on Light's face faltered. "I'm sorry, but Misa is waiting for me." L looked down, biting his thumb. "I see..." "I'm sorry." "It's fine." L lied, pulling his hand away. He turned around. "I need to get some work done anyways." "A-alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." L walked towards his chair. "Yes, tomorrow..." he absently responded as Light walked out.

Light was walking towards Misa's while thinking about what had just transpired. 'Damn it... I feel bad! He looked so disappointed when I denied his cake offer. And when he grabbed my hand... Why the hell was I so jumpy? I mean, it's not like there's any reason for me to be nervous!' He sighed in frustration. 'I just don't get it... Why is everything about him always so damn confusing?' A nearby bakery caught his eye. 'I should make it up to him...' Light walked in and, after some deliberation, ordered a box of éclairs. While he waited for his order to be ready, he sat down and allowed his mind to wander. 'It was strange though... I could've sworn I saw him blush... No... I'm imagining things. Why would he be blushing anyways? I mean, Misa blushes for no reason other than the fact that I am around, but that's different! It's not as though he likes me or anything! ...What if he does?' Light blushed slightly. 'Even if he did, it's not like he would act on those feelings. If anything were to happen between us, I would have to be the one to act... What am I saying?!' Light hid his face so the employees at the bakery wouldn't see him blushing. 'Even if I actually acted, he probably wouldn't reciprocate. So it's useless trying to pursue him. ...Wait, since when was I trying to purs-' "Order's ready!" He sighed and stood up, gathering the box up and leaving. 'I am not in the right frame of mind to deal with Misa right now... I'll just stop by headquarters to give L his present and prepare myself. Then I'll head to Misa's.'

L sat in his chair, staring blankly at his screen. 'This is pointless.' He chewed his thumbnail. 'Maybe it'd be better if I just got some sleep...' Mind made up, L went to the bedroom that he and Light had shared whilst handcuffed together. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **A/N:** Hello people who are choosing to read my fic instead of interacting with other humans. I appreciate your willingness to be antisocial. Jk, you're awesome if you're reading this! This is my first fic, so any and all constructive criticism is welcome. I've been playing around with the idea for this fic for quite a while. You'll notice that(later on) there will be some... interesting... themes. Please note that some events in this fic are based on my experiences, but not all of them are. I will attempt to do weekly updates, but If I cannot accomplish this, please be understanding. Life is complicated and it's pretty much a bunch of wibbly wobbly, timey whimey... stuff. (Doctor Who, anyone? :) ) So yeah, I'll do my best to follow through.

P.S.

Thousandth.

Word.

Is.

HERE.

Hope you enjoy this fic!

 **MelLawliet1031**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank Alucard and Seras, xXPokeFictionXx, .infinity, Daughter of Trickery, and sagewhisker1111 for your reviews, they are much appreciated! It was recommended that I use more detail when writing. This is something that I've been trying to work on, but that likely won't show right away due to the fact that this chapter was written a while ago. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Light was confused. The insomniac of a detective was nowhere to be seen. Light looked in the various rooms throughout the building. He had one place left to look: their old bedroom. Light quietly approached the room and turned the handle, walking inside. What he saw made him blush slightly. L was asleep on their bed, hugging Light's old pillow, hair messed up, and drooling slightly. Light found this to be adorable. 'Wait, adorable?' Light thought. 'Well, fuck. I guess I do like him...' Light reflected on this for a moment. 'I suppose I have for a while too... I just don't understand how I didn't acknowledge it until now...' Light stepped into the room and set the box on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the sugar-addicted boy in front of him. Light was overcome with the urge to kiss him. He leaned forward. He could smell the sugar on the detective's breath as he attempted to close the distance between them. L's eyes fluttered open. Light froze, wide-eyed. "L-Light-kun...?" L blushed faintly, a slight stutter audible iN his voice. Light pulled away, blushing. "S-sorry, there was something on your face... I was just s-seeing what it was." Light turned his head, embarrassed. L sat up and noticed the box. "What is that?" He asked. "Er... I brought you some éclairs." "And why would Light-kun do that?" Light blushed. "To make up for earlier..." "Why does Light-kun feel that he had to make something up to me?" "Because earlier... You looked so..." Light trailed off. "Looked so what?" L questioned. "...Lonely." L was surprised. He looked lonely? He must've let his guard down... "I looked lonely?" He inquired. "Yeah... I'm sorry..." L was confused. Why was Light apologizing? "There is nothing to apologize for." "Yes, there is... I'm sorry for leaving earlier..." L was shocked, but hid it well. "Light-kun does not need to apologize. He needed to go see miss Amane." A look of irritation crossed his face before he burst out "I don't care about Misa!" "Light-kun does not care about miss Amane?" 'Shit... Now he'll suspect me even more of being Kira!' "Well... Er..." He looked away. "So he does care?" Light hesitated for a second, then looked L dead in the eye. "...No." L smiled. "Good." Now it was Light's turn to be confused. "Good?" "Yes." "...Okay, why?" "Miss Amane has an IQ of a rock. You deserve someone more on your level." "On my level?""Yes." "Alright..." Light thought for a moment. "Ryuzaki... What's your IQ?" L hid the blush that tried to creep onto his face. "207. And you?" Light tried, and failed, to hide his blush. "203... Only a four point difference..." He stifled a yawn. "Tired?" L smiled. "Well, considering that it's 1:52a.m..." "You don't have to justify yourself to me, Light-kun." "Er... Okay." "Would you like to stay the night?" "...Sure, thanks." Light smiled and layed down next to L, causing the latter too blush ever so slightly. L turned over so he was facing away from Light. After a moment, Light spoke. "Ryuzaki?" "Yes?" "Goodnight." L turned back. "Goodni-" He was cut off by Light's lips being pressed to his own. L was blushing noticably by the time Light pulled away. "Ryuzaki?" "Y-yes?" L mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "I think I like you." "But... Why? No one else has liked me before. No one else has wanted to kiss me before. Why should this change now? There is nothing attractive about me." "You're so smart, but you don't understand? Why I like you?" L muttered a small "No." "I like you because of your intellect. I like you for your personality. I like your odd habits. I like how you always seem undefeatable, even against Kira. But most of all," Light rested his hand on L's cheek. "I like you because you're you. And don't you dare say that there is nothing attractive about you, because that is a lie." With this, Light kissed him again. L, though surprised, kissed back. They separated after a moment. "I think I like you too, Light-kun..." Light smiled and whispered goodnight in his ear as they fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, okay, I know. Super cheesy ending. You could turn this chapter into fondue. I get it. I also want to apologize for the potential OOCness of characters. It's been a while since I read/watched DN, and I understand that my perspective may have been warped somewhat. I also wrote this chapter over a year ago and my writing style has changed a lot since then. I'm just working on getting the chapters up, and I'll try to edit and adjust them later on. In addition, there seemed to be an issue when I first uploaded this chapter, so I'm attempting to reupload this, hoping it will fix the problem.


End file.
